


Don't Leave

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober 2018 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: sukuidasu yo kanarazukimi wa hitori janai(I will definitely save youYou are not alone)





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun. 
> 
> Drabbletober day 13. Prompt by Miyachan: Candies and inktober prompt Love Yourself BTS: Don't Leave Me.
> 
> Happy reading.

  
Koushi memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba menenangkan dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan tindakan yang akan dilakukannya. Sekali lagi, diperhatikannya wajah Daichi yang tengah tertidur akibat masih dalam pengaruh anestesi pasca operasi. Beberapa lilitan perban dan plester luka menghiasi wajah beserta tubuhnya itu. Koushi menggenggam telapak tangan Daichi seeratnya.

“Maafkan aku, Daichi … karena aku, kamu jadi begini. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Maafkan aku….”

Sejurus kemudian pintu kamar inap itu diketuk. Hajime masuk dan berdiri di sana. “Tuan Muda Koushi … sudah waktunya.”

Koushi enggan mengalihkan atensinya. “Ya, aku tahu… sebentar lagi, Hajime.”

Koushi merogoh saku jaketnya. Menemukan beberapa keping permen kesukaan mereka di sana. Permen karamel. Dengan berat hati, Koushi melepas tangannya yang menggenggam telapak tangan Daichi, menggantinya dengan meletakkan beberapa keping permen karamel di sana.

Koushi berdiri. Menguatkan hati dengan keputusannya dan berbalik pergi. Ia melewati Hajime dan mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu.

…

“Koushi … di mana Koushi, Asahi?”

Asahi terdiam.

“Dia di sini. Aku tahu. Kau lihat? Ini permen kesukaannya. Perawat bilang permen ini sudah ada di sini sebelum mereka melakukan pemeriksaan rutin! Dia ke sini, Asahi! Dia ada di sini sebelumnya!”

“Daichi tenang!”

“Paman….”

Keishin mendekati ranjang Daichi. “Dengar … ini adalah keputusan Koushi. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan hal itu. Setidaknya belum sekarang. Kita harus tenang dulu sekarang, dan kau! Tugasmu adalah sembuh secepatnya bila kau mau mengambil Koushi kembali. Kau mengerti?!”

“Tapi Paman … Koushi akan—”

Keishin melebarkan seringainya. “Kau percaya pada kami kan? Alpha?”

Daichi mengeratkan kepalan tangannya pada seprei di bawahnya. Ia mengangguk. “Aku sangat memercayai kalian.”

“Kau juga memercayai calon _Luna_ mu kan?”

Air muka Daichi mengeras tapi ia menguasai dirinya dan mengangguk. “Tentu.”

“Sementara ini serahkan semuanya pada kami. Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk melacak keberadaan Koushi. Aku tahu mereka membutuhkan saat yang tepat untuk melaksanakan ritual itu. Dan kita punya keuntungan di sini. Kau sudah mengklaim Koushi, mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun dengan itu. Kita masih bisa melakukan sesuatu.”

Daichi mengangguk. “Kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian, Paman.” Ia menoleh pada sahabatnya. “Asahi, maafkan aku karena sudah membentakmu.”

Asahi tersenyum. “Tidak masalah, Daichi. Aku tahu kau resah karena Suga memilih untuk memutuskan hal ini, jadi tak masalah. Apa pun rencanamu, aku dan kawanan kita siap melaksanakannya, Alpha.”

Daichi memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu mengembuskan napasnya. ‘ _Koushi … tunggu aku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi.’_

  
.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you like it.  
> See ya
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
